What I Wish I Could Do
by Naomi4694
Summary: *LinkPit oneshot* Pit will never be able to reveal his greatest weakness to anyone, not even Link.


One paper after another was tossed into the trash bin. The brunette tried to prevent himself from feeling angry or frustrated, but it was such a difficult mission. He used the back of his hand to eliminate his glassy eyes but they kept reforming. This was such an easy thing for anyone to do yet he lacked the ability. Link has been away for five days and each day he sent a letter to the one he loved back in Smash to give that angel a sense of comfort as if he were still there.

This made Pit want to burst into tears. All these words were nothing but scribbles. He didn't have a clue what Link had written to him. They have been dating for quite some time now and Pit still hasn't told Link the truth about his inability to read or write. Five letters were spread out in front of him, Each of them full of storytelling and emotions of love and comfort, but Pit could not detect any of it. He gave up after realizing that it was pointless to keep trying,

The winged guardian paced around the white carpet of his baby blue room. The fluffy material seeped through the gaps between his toes with every step he took. The atmosphere was quiet around him, other than the jumbled thoughts he had contaminated within the core of his mind. The soft winds rustled the few remaining leaves of the branches of the many trees outside. That is to be expected in mid-February. February 12th to be exact. Only two days before the day of red and pink hearts, and chocolate candies. Aka, probably the most stressful time of the year.

He stared at his feet, then up at the ceiling, then the window. He didn't know what to do. His mindset was in too many places at once. His stomach was full of butterflies having a world war. Eventually, he laid himself on his bed with his arms out wide. "Ugh, this is too hard! What's something unique that I haven't done for him yet? I only have so much time left until he's back from Hyrule."

Pit's bright blue eyes traced the indents carved into the ceiling. He missed his boyfriend dearly. A week was too long for him not to be cradled into his arms. His ability to fight his diminished for the time being. Without Link being there supporting him on the sidelines it was practically meaningless. Pit tried looking at the positives of the situation, like how much more handsome Link would look after all this time has passed. Unfortunately, the positives were clouded by negatives. The loneliness ate at him. He had to do something extra extraordinary to celebrate his return AND the day of love.

"Maybe I should ask Peach for help. She's really good with all the lovey dovey stuff," With that said, the angel hopped off his bed and headed downstairs where he knew she'd be. It was midday so she was out on the patio sipping her afternoon tea...with Samus.

This wasn't a topic Pit was exactly comfortable talking about with Samus around, but he was low on time and had no choice. He confronted the two of them. "Um Peach...would you mind helping me out with something?"

The princess set her teacup down. "Why of course Pit. What is it that you need?"

Pit already began to fluster. "Well um...you see...Link is coming back on the 14th, and I-"

"Ooh I'd be more than happy to help!" Peach had this strange power that gave her the ability to sense the feeling of love.

"Aw does cupid not know what to do for his boyfriend on Valentine's Day?" Samus snickered. She crossed her legs and rested her elbow on the side table. It was stuff like that that made the angel trigger. The redness in his cheeks deepened. "Just please help me,"

"Pit you know I'll help in a heartbeat. I know, how about we throw him a welcome back party! I'm sure everyone would be willing to participate," Peach suggested.

"We can wrap you up in ribbons and give you to him as a gift." Samus played with her hair. Pit flustered up again. The princess whispered to the blonde to quit it. She obeyed.

Pit tugged on his tunic, the fabric running through the gaps in his fingers. "That sounds like a nice idea!"

Peach stood and held her hands together. "Oh wonderful! I'll spread the word and get everything together. Pit, I want you to tell me how you'd like everything prepared. I won't rest until all your requirements are met,"

"Thank you very much Peach! I'm just...so excited for his return. I'll make sure this is a party he'll never forget!"

* * *

The backyard was crowded and decorated with the colors of red and pink. The backdrop had a slight February breeze. The sun was out that brought some warmth to the celebration. Peach was busy handing out Valentine's Day goodies to everyone and wishing them a day full of love. The angel was nervous. It had only been a week but he was scared that his boyfriend may have changed, that he wasn't the same person he was when he left. His heart was beating. There were too many feelings swarming around. When the Hylian stepped through that portal, it would cure him.

"You ready Pit?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Marth. "Ready more than ever," the angel reassured. His eyes laid on where the portal would open. Pink and blue swirls emersed from midair. This was it. Appearing out of the layer of colors was him, the one Pit loved more than anyone.

Link looked around at the beautiful party that surrounded him. Everyone stared at him with welcoming smiles. "Welcome back Link!"

Link couldn't help but laugh. "You guys did all this for me? Listen I know it's Valentine's Day and I love all of you but-"

Samus faked a loud cough and pointed her finger at the one who's idea it was in the first place. The Hylian locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Pit...you did all this?"

Pit couldn't help the waterworks coming from his eyes. His legs took off at top speed. "LINK!" His arms embraced Link's waist, tears staining his tunic. "I missed you so much!"

"Pit please don't cry, you're going to make me cry. I missed you more than anything," Link's eyes started to water. He cradled Pit in his arms and kissed the top of his head. Everyone cheered for the two being reunited. Fox started the music and the party officially began.

* * *

Later that night, Link carried Pit up to his room due to his exhaustion. The sugar was too much for the angel to handle and it sure did backfire. Stripping his clothes off and setting him under the covers, he kissed his forehead before doing the same. The brunette's mouth curled up into a smile. He opened his eyes. "Link,"

"Oh Pit you're awake. I'm glad, I have a present for you," The blonde reached into one of his belt pockets and pulled out a blue instrument. He set it into his lover's palms. Pit's eyes brightened. "An ocarina!"

"I knew how much you wanted one of your own so I made sure the first thing I did in Hyrule was to pick one up for you. Happy Valentine's Day,"

Pit wrapped his arm around Link's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day Link. I can't wait to hear about everything you've done in Hyrule tomorrow!"

"Yes tomorrow. Right now you need some sleep. I'll be there in a second. Goodnight my angel." He kissed his soft lips once more. Pit melted into it. His eyes closed shut. "Goodnight Link,"

The brunette was out like a light. Link continued to remove his clothing to prepare for bed. Something caught his eye. Inching towards the desk he saw the letters he had written this past week spread out neatly on the surface. Pencils and scraps of paper were scattered on top. Next to the desk was the trash bin, where balls of paper created a mountain. Link picked up one of the paper balls and read what was written inside.

It looked like kindergardener handwriting, maybe even preschool. A lot of the letters were bundled together and could no way be understood. The Hylian uncrumbled more of the papers, they were the same way. It wasn't until he found one about midway through the bin. It was a hard task, but he was barely able to make out what it said. He smiled and his heart lit up. Folding it neatly he inserted it into his end table draw. Sleeping the night away, he held Pit in his arms. He vowed he would teach the angel himself how to read and write one day. For now he would receive joy by reading that slip of paper every chance he got.

"i l0OvE v0U Limk,"


End file.
